This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of display technologies, touch display technology has been developed rapidly. According to the medium and the operating principle, the touch display can be divided into resistive, capacitive, pressure, infrared and surface-acoustic wave touch display. In an aspect, the capacitive touch display can be classified, according to the touch way, into mutual-capacitive touch display and self-capacitive touch display.
Taking the self-capacitive touch display shown in FIG. 1 as an example, the capacitive touch display has two drive lines and induction lines in each of X, Y directions, all electrodes are both drive electrode and induction electrode, and Sensor Integrated Circuit (Sensor IC) scans capacitance between each electrode and ground (GND), whereby self-capacitance is also known as absolute-capacitance. When user's finger touches the display, the corresponding electrode is connected in parallel with the finger capacitor. When the change in capacitance exceeds a threshold value, Sensor IC records coordinates in both X, Y directions to determine the position of the touch.
However, the existing touch display, when touched, can only determine the position of the touch by transmitting signals in one-way, and is unable to provide feedback from the touch display to the user's finger.